A tender moment BlizzardxSwinach
by PsiOblivion
Summary: This is a MalexMale(sorta) fanfic. If that's not your cup of tea, then you may want to exit stage left. I figured i'd do something a little different with the oc's today. I call this, a tender moment between Blizzard(icejin/frost demon), and Swinach(saiyan). I know the age difference is a little weird, but technically Blizzard is 400 years old...sorta. Im not quite sure how that


"I don't understand", Blizzard said as he rubbed his chin. " I told you Blizzard. I'm going back home for three days for candy pabuuza(Palooza). One of the greatest events in Majin race history. We turn the access matter of our planet into candy, and stuff ourselves silly", Buulala said flying around excitedly. "You mean the same thing you pretty much do here", the confused frost demon said as he pointed downward. "Yeah, but I rarely get the chance to do this with my own race...let alone with people who love candy as much as me", the excited majin replied as she flew up into the air. Buulala, was preparing to return back to her homeworld for the day for an event that completely perplexed Blizzard. "I'll be back tonight", she said as she jumped into a space pod and set her course for the Majin planet. Blizzard waved, as he watched her depart. As much as he surprised himself to admit it, he never really liked to be away from his teammates too long. It made him worry about them.

Swinach, walked down the hall appearing rather bored. It's been a while since they had a mission. Gren and his hooligan team seemed to have been quiet the last few days. Not that that was bad. It was just that Gren's team was pretty much the main threat that kept his team busy. Something caught Swinach's attention out the corner of his eye. He saw Jasmine's shadow moving things around. "Hello Swinach", she said while still moving things around. Swinach wasn't even that close to her room, and she had detected him. "What are you doing? Are you going somewhere", he asked as he looked at the suitcase full of clothing. "Indeed. I am going over to the planet "Janpy", to retrieve some more data. There have been sightings of malicious activity on the planet, and I'd feel it would be a good idea for me to go check it out and make sure it's nothing dangerous. Plus I need the data anyways. "Well, Blizzard and I can come with you then, the saiyan said as he rested his hand on the android's shoulder. "Well, normally, I'd concur, but I I can handle this one. Besides, you two could use a break, after all the paperwork, and inspections you have to do. Don't fret, this won't take long", Jasmine said, as she grabbed her things and walked out. Jasmine was very stubborn, so it was pointless to protest her actions sometimes. It was best to just let her do things alone, when she felt the need to do something alone.

Blizzard sat in the reading room, alone, as he read from a book labeled, "IT". "Wow, these earth horror stories are truly fascinating". Shortly after, Swinach had stumbled into the room. "I knew I'd find you here. Jasmine and Buulala have both left the base for a while, and frankly I'm not pleased about this", Swinach said as he sat down and pouted. Blizzard glanced up at the now sitting saiyan. "I know, I know. It feels pretty empty here without our teammates. Just try to pass the time by reading or something. Or go eat. I know your probably just hungry or something", the frost demon said as he turned the page. "Well...wait, where did you get that book" Swinach asked. "I wanted some more books to read, so I went back down to earth. They have plenty of good selection, and not to mention it's nice to read foreign books" the frost demon replied as he bookmarked his page. Upon hearing this, Swinach stood up in an agitated manner. "Unfortunately Gren and his goons noticed me going there alone and immediately tried to attack me. I got away with no injury though, I know it would be stupid to fight them alone and..." Blizzard continued before being interrupted. "And what if you didn't get away? What would have happened then"? Swinach said angrily. Blizzard was speechless.

He didn't know Swinach would react so unpleasantly. "Well, I...I..." the icejin stammered. "Do you know how dumb that was? They could have killed you, why didn't you call us for help or something, we could have been there in no time", the saiyan continued to fume causing Blizzard to stand as well in an attempt to calm him down. "You have to be more careful! Gren is a jerk who will kill someone, Especially YOU any chance he can get. "I'm sorry...Blizzard said as he looked down to the ground. Swinach grabbed both of Blizzards shoulders and looked him in the eye. Blizzard gasped, once he saw that Swinach was actually starting to tear up only slightly. "I wouldn't be able to stand losing you. I wouldn't be able to stand losing any of you. You three are all I have left" the saiyan continued as he fought back his tears. Swinach was never really cold hearted, but he never really showed such sentiment to Blizzard before. "Calm yourself Swinach. I can assure you, I'm fine. I'll admit I should have been more careful, but I'm no slouch. I can handle myself when I need to. If I felt the need to, I would have contacted you guys. I'd never let beany boy end me so easily", Blizzard said as he chuckled. This brought a small smile to Swinach's face. At that very second, Blizzard embraced Swinach into a hug. He felt himself blush as the icejin wrapped his arms around him, and at first it felt odd, but then...it felt...really good...really warm. Swinach, began to wrap his own arms around Blizzard to hug him back. Blizzard didn't hug people that often either, so it made him feel as though he was blushing as well. Then something happened, that made Blizzard giggle. He felt a swifting wind breezing his arms. He looked behind Swinach and noticed that Swinach's tail was swishing happily from side to side. The saiyan was unaware of what his own tail was doing, but felt content. He began to nuzzle Blizzards face slightly, as his instincts told him to do. This made Blizzard feel...safe. As if nothing could hurt him not. Swinach was slightly afraid to nuzzle him, for he thought Blizzard would react hostilely, but he allowed it to continue. The hug seemed to last forever, as both patrollers felt too comfortable to pull away. Soon enough, Swinach broke the silence. "Just please more careful from now on, ok. We're a team, and if your ever outnumbered by someone as strong as them, you'd better call for backup with that telepathy stuff you do", he said as he and both Blizzard loosened their hugs. "I promise", the icejin replied as he nodded. "At that moment, Swinach did something, even he couldn't have predicted would happen. He licked Blizzard's face once very rapidly. "He then covered his mouth shortly after in an embarrassed manner. Blizzard stood there, now completely awestruck rubbing his face lightly. Swinach then shook it off and said...um, it's getting late, we should probably start getting the food ready for the troops", the saiyan said rather loudly as he turned and hurried out the doorway. Blizzard still stood there in surprise, as a smile ran across his face.


End file.
